


Death is Only Temporary

by Gale (justawindydeer)



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gore, M/M, Only Briefly - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Vomiting, i know it says major char. death but its just kenny lol, ish, maybe? - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawindydeer/pseuds/Gale
Summary: in which Kenny dies and Tweek freaks





	Death is Only Temporary

Tweek wasn't sure how he ended up in this situation. He's not even sure what Kenny had wanted to talk to him about. Something about Craig...? It had all just happened so fast. One minute they were walking together in the crisp night air, about to cross the road headed to Craig's house, and the next all he remembered was the loud blaring of a car horn, a blinding flash of light, and Kenny's calloused hands pushing on his chest, causing him to fall flat on his back onto the cold cement sidewalk.

As he pushed himself up off of the ground, he smelt the truly awful combination of burnt rubber and the sharp odor of iron. He started to hyperventilate as the recent events began to process in his mind. He screeched and jerked his head up. oh God. There was Kenny. In the middle of the road. And there was Kenny. At the end of the road. And-

Tweek vomited. He wiped at his mouth with his arm. After he had recovered he looked back up at the grisly scene before him, panic beginning to take the place of the previous nausea.

"Oh Jesus!" He pulled at his hair. "What am I gonna tell his parents!? It's TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!"

Tweek stumbled away and ran back to his house, sticking to the sides of back roads, and keeping a frantic watch out for any more speeding metal death traps. Once he had gotten home he got a soothing mug of coffee and sat on his bed, twitching worse than before and tugging at his crumpled button-up, as the full realization hit him hard.

In the morning, Tweek blearily got off of his bed, having not gotten a single wink of sleep due to his paranoia and coffee. He went through his morning routine in a haze of disbelief, downed another cup of his beloved dark drink, and took a thermos full for the long day ahead. 

When he got onto the school bus he sat on the end of one of the empty seats near the back of the bus. A few minutes of panicking and conspiracy theories later, and he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder. Screeching he looked up at the familiar and comforting face of Craig Tucker. Craig scooched past him into the empty window seat.

"Hey babe." Craig greeted him, unperturbed by his outburst. "What's wrong?"

Tweek started to yank on his hair again, but Craig took his hand out of his tangled blond locks and laced their fingers together. He immediately began to calm down, comforted by his boyfriend's presence.

"It- It's Kenny!"

Craig's neutral expression hardened into a disapproving scowl. "He wasn't trying to flirt with you again, was he?"

"GAH! NO!"

"He- last night he s-said he wanted to talk to me a-nd he was walking me to your house and I- I should've been paying more attention and it's all my f-fault and I'm gonna have to tell his family and they're go-nna hate me forever and I'll have to leave the c-country oh JEsus WHERE AM I GONNA G-"

"Hey Tweekers." A familiar voice greeted him.

"OH JESUS DON'T KILL ME!" Tweek screeched falling out of his seat. 

Craig flipped off the person who had just walked up. "What did you do to him this time, McCormick?"

"Honestly, I'm just as lost as you this time." Came the muffled reply as Kenny raised his hands as a sign of peace.

Craig helped Tweek off of the grimy bus floor and walked with him through the school doors.

"Hey so I never got the chance to talk to you Tweeks."

"How can you- but the car- and the- I wasn't looking- GAH! Y- you must've really hated me to come back!" He mumbled.

Kenny gave Tweek a strange look that he wasn't quite sure how to interpret. Tweek glanced back over at Craig.

"Babe, I'e got to get to class but I can walk you to yours first, if you'd like." Craig said, closing his locker door.

"Ngh- I-"

"Actually I'd like to have a chat with ol' Tweekums here. I'll take good care of him- I prooomise." Kenny cheekily grinned. Craig glared daggers, but said nothing more as he pecked Tweek on the cheek and headed off to his first class of the day. Tweek whipped around from watching him leave to see Kenny impassively standing next to him, hands tucked in his pockets. Tweek's eyes went wide.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE??"

"Tweeky. Calm down." Kenny ushered him into the nearby restroom.

"What do you remember from last night?"

"EVERYTHING MAN! How could I forget your body splattered all over the entire freaking street!"

Kenny gaped.

"Oh Jesus unless I imagined it! I-"

"Tweek I could kiss you!"

For once, Tweek was completely speechless.

"Look, you didn't imagine that, Tweek. I really was run over by a car last night. But the question is why do you remember this time...?" Kenny pondered, thoughtfully looking at him. Tweek squeaked.

"W-what do you mean, this time!?"

Kenny looked up at him. "I uh- I actually die all the time. I used to die just about every- single- _fucking_ \- day- and **no one** ever remembered. So what was different this time around?"

"Jesus man! How do you deal with that kind of pressure!"

Kenny chuckled darkly, his eyes wandering to the stained, graffitied walls behind Tweek.

"To be honest I don't always handle it. I killed myself right in front of the Freedom Pals in an attempt to get them to finally remember. All they remembered was me bailing on them."

"That- that's awful! How could they not remember their friend dying?!"

Kenny sighed. "I've learnt to deal with no one ever remembering."

"...well now you've got me as a friend. O-only if you want!"

Kenny gave Tweek a hard stare, looking for any sign of anything other than remorse. When he found nothing he shook his head and walked out the bathroom door. Pausing in the frame he turned back to smile at the twitchy blond.

"Yeah. I suppose I do now."

**Author's Note:**

> how do you write endings lol


End file.
